callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M14 EBR
The MK14 EBR, or Enhanced Battle Rifle is an American selective fire military rifle chambered for the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge. It is a variant of the M14 battle rifle, built originally for use with units of the United States Naval Special Warfare Command, such as the United States Navy SEALs. The weapon takes the standard M14 action, replaces the 22" barrel with an 18" barrel and adds a chassis stock with a telescoping butt stock, a pistol grip, a gas lock front sight, bipod, Picatinny accessory rails at 12, 3, 6 & 9 o-clock, and a DC Vortex flash hider replaces the standard flash suppressor. A paddle-type bolt stop/release similar to that of the M4 carbine was used on the rifle. The SAGE EBR chassis stock is made up entirely of lightweight aircraft alloy. The MK14 Mod 0 and Mod 1 are made with the intention of carrying out both designated marksman and CQB roles in combat. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The MK 14 EBR is a rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The model in the game is the Mod 1 version, which differs from the Mod 0 version. Some of the differences include a different stock (CTR stock versus the Sage EBR stock on the Mod 0) and different grip pads on the rail interface. In Campaign it is referred to as the M14 EBR because it can be found without a scope, but in multiplayer it is referred to as the M21 EBR and is purely a sniper rifle. Weapon Attachments *Sniper Scope (default attachment, does not take up an attachment slot). *Silencer (Marksman I) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the Silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman II) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while looking through the ACOG scope) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman III) *Extended Mags (40 kills with bullet penetration while using FMJ) Trivia * The M14 EBR seems to be Soap's weapon of choice because in most missions he's been seen using it. * There is no official weapon called the M21 EBR. M21 refers to the M21 Sniper Weapon System. There are no M21 Sniper Weapons Systems based off the M14 EBR, they are all converted from M14s made in the 1950s and 1960. The closest thing to a M14 EBR meant exclusively as a sniper is the M39 EMR. * The Cocking sound of the M14 EBR in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 is the same as the AK-47 and AK-74u from Call of Duty 4. *Although it is a sniper rifle, the M14 EBR is about 5 inches shorter than the actual M14 rifle. * The History and Development of the SAGE Enhanced Battle Rifle (EBR) chassis stock system. * Although in most missions the M14 EBR has a scope on it, in the Special Ops mission, "Breach and Clear", you can pick up a M14 EBR without a scope. The writing under the gun symbol when able to pick it up reads, "M14 EBR" when usually in Campaign mode it will read "M14 EBR w/ Scope" unless specified otherwise. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:American Weapons